metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons that will appear in the upcoming games Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Unlike previous Metal Gear games (exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance), most of the weapons that appear in the games appear to be fictional as well as acquired fictional names. Hideo Kojima inferred that the weapons will all be based on weapons found during the 1980s, although it wasn't made clear whether that meant the fictitious names were placeholders or if the weapons are fictional and merely derived from 1980s weapons. So far, only 13 weapons have been officially confirmed. 8 of them have been named. Handguns Wu Silent Pistol A handgun used by Snake during his inflitration mission into Camp Omega. It fires tranquilers rounds and has a build in silencer. It takes on the likeness of a Ruger MK. 2 Pistol. Single Action Army The signature weapon of Ocelot. Also known as the "Peacemaker" and the "Frontier," this single action revolver is a symbol of the days of the Wild West. The masterpiece SAA was adopted as the official sidearm of the U.S. Army in 1875. This pistol's solid frame construction results in lengthy reload times, but also ensures extremely high durability. This and the gun's simple mechanics make the SAA a highly reliable weapon. Uses .45LC ammo. Ocelot is seen equipped with some in The Phantom Pain, whether Punished Snake obtains any is unknown for the time being. Shotguns Unnamed Shotgun A pump handle western style shotgun, used by Big Boss as he escapes from the hospital ambush whilst on horseback with Ocelot. It's current name in the game is unknown. It take the likeness of a Remington 870. Assault Rifles MRS-4 Rifle An assault rifle used by Snake during his infiltration mission into Camp Omega. It can be equipped with a silencer to make shots quiet. However, the silencer can wear off during a period amount of firing. It can also be equipped with a scope for long range shooting and a flashlight to see in the dark. It takes on the likeliness of a SAR M-5. AM Rifle Type 69 An assault rifle and weapon of choice of the unit guarding and patrolling Camp Omega. Punished Snake was also equipped with one on his mission to rescue Kazuhira Miller in Afghanistan. It takes on the likeness of a SAR-80. Unnamed AK model rifle A variation of the AK used by child soilders and Soviet soliders. It's current name is yet to be annouced and possibly obtainable for Punished Snake to use in The Phantom Pain. It takes on the likeness of a AKM. Submachine Guns Unnamed submachine gun A submachine gun was seen in the hands of XOF soilders during their visit to Camp Omega. It's current name and whether Snake can obtain one is unknown at the time being. It takes on the likeness of a Ruger MP5. Sniper Rifles M2000 Sniper D A sniper rifle used by the patrol man on the watch towers of Camp Omega. Unnamed Sniper Rifle A sniper rifle has been seen used by the silent sniper, Quiet. It's name is unknown at the time being, same goes to whether Punished Snake can obtain this weapon. Throwing Weapons Hand Grenade A standard fragmentation grenade. Pull the pin and throw, and the grenade detonates after 2 seconds, killing or maiming enemies in a 3-meter radius. The steel casing contains 200 grams of Composition B as its charge. The best grenade for eliminating a group of enemies at once. Flare Grenade A standard flare grenade that once active emits a blinding flash of light. Used to light up dark environments or pinpoint a location. Snake can use flare grenades to land his evact helicopter during night, cloudy, snowy or stormy missions. Placeable Weapons C4 A plastic explosive charge fitted with a remote detonator. This military-grade explosive is valued by armies and law enforcement bodies worldwide for its extremely high stability. Highly modifiable, C4 can be fashioned into a variety of shapes for different purposes. Its awesome destructive power and remote detonator are ideal for laying ambushes. The C4 can be place on enemy soldiers. It can also be used to destroy vehicles and put them out of action. Miscellaneous Combat knife The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during CQC hold. Category:Lists Category:Weapons